narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Demonic Illusion: Crimson Demon Divination Mirage
The Demonic Illusion: Crimson Demon Divination Mirage (魔幻: 紅邪鬼魔法 蜃気楼, "Magen: Kujakumahō Shinkirō") is a powerful multipurpose medical genjutsu that fools the body into attacking itself, essentially producing within them an autoimmune disease. It is characteristically dangerous because those trapped in it are fully aware of their doom and yet are unable to unravel themselves. 'Overview' Medical ninjutsu can be either Yin Release or Yang Release; only one person has successfully merged the two, producing Yin-Yang Release medical techniques. Like any genjutsu, this one controls the chakra in one's central and peripheral nervous systems; but there is a catch: medical genjutsu effects chakra on the cellular level down to the smallest of cells, not just the system itself. This one even targets the immune system. The ability to control the complex building blocks that cells are is reserved for the finest of medical specialists; not every medical ninja can control chakra on the cellular level and effect the body proficiently. On the smallest level of the nervous system, the user injects a dangerously large portion of their chakra inside or on the body of the patient, commanding the cells within to attack the body. The nerve cells will stop following the command of the body and instead follow the commander of the illusion caster. Because of the large amount of chakra used to cast this S-Rank technique, it would require someone with mastery of genjutsu and large reserves to dispel the illusion, not to mention the ability to control chakra on the cellular level as an expect medic could. 'Autoimmune Effects' Like any other autoimmune disorder, the body's immune system--the body’s defense system--attacks the body's tissues as if they were foreign. "That leads to destruction of healthy tissue, changes in organ function or abnormal growth of an organ." Attacks on the nervous system are no different; the brain and spinal cord, or the peripheral nervous system are targeted. So long as one's chakra is inside of the body, they cannot escape this loop of pain and self-destruction, fully aware of their condition. If need be, the pain can be intensified by the jutsu user, using ones senses agaisnt them. The lack of motor skills and rational thinking will result in a person's inability to stand, mold chakra, speak and especially formulate complex activity. 'Drawbacks' * The jutsu requires a large level of chakra to use and maintain, so much so that even those with mammoth proportions are taxed. * One's spiritual energy and Yin are directly inhibited when using the illusion technique. The longer one has it active, the more mentally fatigued they will become. * One must be in a proximity of thirty meters to control the technique; otherwise the jutsu itself will dissolve. * Prolonged use of the jutsu appears to cause physical ailment as well, resulting in the user coughing blood and or staggering about. 'Trivia' * Chūkode has shown, through his use of Yin-Yang Release, that his genjutsu, like that of the Sharingan, can effect even the biju sealed within a person, bypassing their defenses.